ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Itō Takaaki
Takaaki Itō (伊藤貴明, Itō Takaaki) is a non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo He is a professional boxer from the Osami Boxing Gym and was the second ranker in the JBC middleweight class who fought Takamura Mamoru in his fourth and last JBC title defence match. Takamura defeated him using only left jabs as a declaration for the world. History Part I Mountain Training Arc Itō was in the main event of the "Something Will Happen!?" event in Kōrakuen Hall, with his opponent being against the middleweight JBC champion Takamura Mamoru. When the match began, After Itō arrived in the ring, Itō and his coach talked about the rumour of champion Takamura defeating a bear. They didn't think it was possible. When Takamura entered the ring with a bear costume, Itō's side thought Takamura was mocking them, by turning their match into a circus, making Itō's highly respectful opinion of him change. However, as Takamura took off the bear skin and three claw scars appeared on his chest, Itō was shocked, and started to think the rumours were true. Somewhat scared, Itō's coach tried to calm down Itō. As the match was about to start, Itō's coach told him to hit to take the pace. The bell rung, and Itō rushed in and started throwing punches, but Takamura calmly dodged it. Takamura threw a left jab, but Itō was able to dodge it. Takamura continued to throw left jabs until he was able land a left. Takamura continued to throw the left, where it started to change from a left jab into a left straight. Eventually, Itō fell down after the barrage of lefts. Unable to get up, Itō lost the match, getting defeated with only lefts. Match History Appearance He is bald with a pale skin tone (darker in the anime), rigid facial features, and notably pronounced cheekbones. In the ring, his attire consists of light blue boxing shorts. Personality Itō looked up to Takamura and took the bout against him seriously until he thought Takamura was using the match as a circus due to him wearing a bear costume. He did not believe the story about Takamura defeating a bear, however, he was shocked when he saw a bear claw mark on Takamura's chest. Boxing Style Itō uses remarkably sharp left jabs to control the pace, and seems adept at dodging lefts as well. Gallery Manga Scenes= Itou Takaaki - manga - 01.png|Itō and his coach discussing the rumor Itou Takaaki - manga - 02.png|Waiting for Takamura to appear Itou Takaaki - manga - 03.png|Mad at Takamura for looking down on them Itou Takaaki - manga - 04.png|Coach trying to calm Itō Itou Takaaki - manga - 05.png|Coach telling him to hit first |-| Matches= Takamura vs Itou Takaaki - manga - Showing scar.png|Showing Scars Takamura vs Itou Takaaki - manga - 01.png|Face off Takamura vs Itou Takaaki - manga - 02.png|Start Takamura vs Itou Takaaki - manga - 03.png|Itō attacking Takamura vs Itou Takaaki - manga - 04.png|Left jabs Takamura vs Itou Takaaki - manga - 05.png|more lefts Takamura vs Itou Takaaki - manga - 06.png|jabs turning into straights Takamura vs Itou Takaaki - manga - 07.png Takamura vs Itou Takaaki - manga - 08.png|Itō down Takamura vs Itou Takaaki - manga - 09.png|Ref steps in Takamura vs Itou Takaaki - manga - 10.png|Declared winner |-| Anime Scenes= Trivia *Itō is the last Japanese boxer who fought against Takamura. *Itō is the first bald boxer to appear in the story. *Prior to the match, Ippo meets Iimura Mari for the first time. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Boxers Category:Orthodox Boxers Category:Out Boxers Category:Middleweights